


undiscovered

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: jaehwan has always been a total size queen. when he unknowingly agrees to let taekwoon's little brother stay over at their home, he discovers that sanghyuk isn't exactly "little" anymore. cue major boner.





	undiscovered

There’s a terrible pounding in the back of Jaehwan’s head and the cloying aroma of freshly brewed coffee invading his nose. 

 

It’s how he knows that it’s a Monday morning.

 

Taekwoon, who’s usually even more reticent in the early hours, is humming underneath his breath. So maybe instead of eggs and bacon he’ll get a stack of chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Excellent.

 

“What’re you making?”

 

Taekwoon looks up from the mixing bowl. So ninety eight percent chance of pancakes. Jaehwan is cheering on the inside. “Breakfast,” Taekwoon answers, completely unhelpful. “You know, it would’ve been good if I get to ask that question to you once in a while.”

 

“Do you want to die from food poisoning?” Jaehwan gasps.

 

If he was the type, Taekwoon would have rolled his eyes at this. “Come on, you can at least make some toast and fry some eggs, can’t you?” he says instead, ever the optimistic.

 

Jaehwan gasps again, a little bit more melodramatic this time. “Do you want the kitchen to get burned down?”

 

Taekwoon ceases his mixing and sighs, moving towards the stove. “You are impossible.”

 

“And you are the bestest friend and roommate anyone could ever ask for, Taekwoonie,” Jaehwan says, beaming at the back of his best friend’s head. “I will love you until the end of time.”

 

Taekwoon scoffs, expertly spooning the batter into the pan. “That’s extremely rewarding. Thanks.”

 

Jaehwan goes back to his laptop, to the lines and lines of codes dancing across its screen, fingers clicking and typing at the same sort-of sluggish pace his brain is working as he waits for Taekwoon to serve him his food. A stack of fluffy pancakes is plopped in front of him some minutes later, and Jaehwan sends a heartfelt thanks to Taekwoon before watching him go back to his room to finish getting ready for work. 

 

“Have a good day at work, Taekwoonie.”

 

Taekwoon makes a noise, and pauses as he puts on his shoes. “Oh, before I forget. Sanghyuk is coming over this weekend. He’s staying over for a couple of weeks, I think, until he finds his own place in the city. Is that cool with you?”

 

Jaehwan nods easily, munching on a pancake as his fingers fly across the keyboard. “Yeah, sure. Oh, man. Your little brother, Sanghyukie, huh?”

 

Taekwoon snorts, a little amused sound. “Yeah. Little.”

 

“How long has it been since I’ve seen that kid anyway? Like, ten years?” Jaehwan muses out loud, not registering the pleased tilt of Taekwoon’s smile.

 

“Since you moved away in middle school, so a little over that? But, yeah. It’s been a while.”

 

Jaehwan has always been fond of Taekwoon’s brother, but only vaguely, before he becomes too old to really be spending time watching cartoons together with the kid. “How’s he doing, by the way? You haven’t really talked about him all that much, either.”

 

Taekwoon clears his throat, checking to see if his necktie is straight in the foyer mirror. “He’s great. He actually got into law school this semester so he’s moving out here.”

 

“Good for him,” Jaehwan grins. “Can’t wait to meet him.”

 

“Yeah,” Taekwoon nods, turning around to leave. “See you tonight.”

 

Jaehwan waves good bye to him before facing the screen again, eyes squinting at the blinking cursor.

 

*

 

The week goes by in a blur of tutoring, more coding, library visits and writing papers, and before Jaehwan knows it, it’s Friday morning. He has a couple of hours before he has to be at the university, and Taekwoon has already left for work, leaving Jaehwan to groggily stare at the blue digits on the microwave oven door. The faint sound of shower water is rapidly lulling him to sleep, and his eyes are just about to slide closed when a knock echoes through the apartment.

 

Jaehwan’s vision is still sticky and filmy with sleep when he answers the door. He should not be blamed for the whole two seconds of thinking that he’s still in bed, dreaming of the delicious-looking Adonis in front of him.

 

“Hello,” the object of his wet dream says.

 

Jaehwan has to swallow around a huge lump that’s just possibly his tongue before replying. “H – hi.”

 

The guy cocks an eyebrow, the look on his face expectant. “Is Taekwoon hyung home?”

 

Jaehwan blinks, momentarily not recognizing the name of his absolute best friend and roommate. Crazy what intense attraction can do to you. “Uh—”

 

“Hyung!” comes booming from behind him. “Where’d you stash the underwear I left here the last time?”

 

Jaehwan watches helplessly as Mr. Tall, Golden, and Handsome raises his eyebrows at Hongbin’s (unnecessarily loud) question. The idiot comes skidding into the foyer with damp hair and a towel, completely unabashed about flashing Jaehwan’s future boyfriend with his stupidly perfect abs.

 

Hongbin continues rambling in that low voice of his that Jaehwan’s told him time and time again fucking _carries_ , naked chest glinting under the artificial light. “Or can I just borrow yours? I’m sort of late – oh. Hello,” he finally – _finally_ pauses, blinking ridiculously at the guest in the doorway.

 

“Hello,” the god-like creature in front of them smiles pleasantly. Figures. Insanely hot people must be immune to other insanely hot people. It’s how they keep the planet from imploding. “Nice to meet you. I’m Taekwoon’s brother, Sanghyuk.”

 

Jaehwan’s world just tilted off its axis. He’s pretty sure his brain just stopped working. Is he breathing? It feels like he’s suffering from oxygen deprivation or maybe a lung malfunction as he watches Hongbin offer a hand for the guy – _Han Fucking Sanghyuk_ – to shake, a loud buzzing between his ears where his brain should be.

 

Jaehwan sincerely hopes he isn’t drooling onto the tiled floor.

 

As many times as Jaehwan blinks, Sanghyuk is still there at his front door, so _tall_ and _big_ and not at all the scrawny little boy running around the yard mimicking Naruto and begging Taekwoon to let him sit in on their jamming sessions.

 

Hongbin coughs and bumps into Jaehwan’s side a little, possibly worried about the blank look on his face for the past three minutes, and Jaehwan jolts back into the present.

 

“Oh. Here, Jaehwan hyung. Mom sent this for you,” Sanghyuk says, handing a container of what looks like Jaehwan’s favorite side dish over.

 

Fuck. Sanghyuk remembers him. He isn’t sure whether to be pleased or horrified. He hopes the kid doesn’t remember the time when he was twelve and almost drowned in the Hans’ backyard pool and their dad had to fish him out all blotchy and crying with snot all over his face.

 

Please, god, _no_.

 

“Uh – thanks,” Jaehwan manages, taking the gift from Sanghyuk and placing it on the breakfast bar. “Oh – you should – please come in.”

 

Sanghyuk flashes him a bright smile and trails after him, dragging a large suitcase inside. “I’m sorry. You look – surprised? Did Taekwoon hyung forget to tell you I’m coming?”

 

Jaehwan sort of stumbles embarrassingly towards the couch, flapping a hand to invite Sanghyuk to take a seat like the socially inept idiot that he is. “Um. No, no. He did tell me. I just – forgot. Not that you’re forgettable or anything. It’s just – I’m kinda busy with school. Uh, yeah.”

 

Sanghyuk doesn’t look disgusted by his inane ranting, so Jaehwan counts that as a win. “No worries, hyung. I totally understand.”

 

“Right,” Jaehwan says, belatedly noticing Hongbin’s absence, likely raiding Jaehwan’s wardrobe and stealing his underwear so he can get to work. While Jaehwan sweats in the presence of Taekwoon’s so-not-little brother. “Law school. That’s amazing. Congratulations on that.”

 

Sanghyuk smiles and his cheeks ball up so his eyes disappear into crescents. Fuck. Jaehwan hates guys who are both supremely sexy and disgustingly cute at the same time. “Please, hyung. You’re taking your doctorate in nanotechnology. That’s so much more impressive.”

 

So freaking Taekwoon talks about him to his brother but has conveniently failed to mention about his brother’s _growth_ to Jaehwan. That’s five hundred points off his best ever bromate card. 

 

“Gotta go, hyung,” Hongbin breezes through the living area, grabbing Jaehwan in a sideway hug casually before bouncing off. “Thanks for last night. Nice to meet you, Sanghyuk.”

 

There’s an awkward silence as they watch Hongbin leave, and then Jaehwan starts to panic because they’re alone and it’s suddenly hard to breathe again. Sanghyuk turns to blink at him with his pretty eyes and his lips part to say something before Jaehwan manages to cut him off.

 

“I have to leave, too!” he announces, jumping up from the couch. “I have a class to TA for.” 

 

Sanghyuk doesn’t have to know that it’s five hours away.

 

“Sure thing, hyung,” Sanghyuk nods. “I’ll just make myself at home, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course,” Jaehwan says hurriedly, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Um. Taekwoon is already at work, by the way, but he’ll be back before dinner. Help yourself to whatever’s in the kitchen, okay?”

 

Sanghyuk nods again and Jaehwan dashes to his bedroom. He’s suddenly hit with the need of a cold shower.

 

*

 

When Jaehwan asks Taekwoon about it, his friend scoffs and keeps rapidly chopping up bell peppers without even looking at him in the eyes. Fucking coward.

 

“I didn’t _withhold information_ from you,” he explains in that cool tone of his. “I just know you’ll be weird about it so I just exclude him from our conversation.”

 

“What do you mean weird?” Jaehwan snaps, partly afraid of triggering whatever protective brother mode Taekwoon possesses.

 

Taekwoon doesn’t answer him this time, elbowing him away from the kitchen counter and ordering him to stay out of the kitchen while he cooks the pasta. Jaehwan grumbles but does as he’s told, surrendering to the living room only to find Sanghyuk’s tall form bent on the couch, a textbook of some sort on his lap.

 

Jaehwan tries to ignore the barrage of images of himself climbing sensuously onto those thick thighs and replacing the book with his ass so Sanghyuk’s gigantic hands can cradle that instead.

 

Sanghyuk seems to notice him staring and looks up, so Jaehwan pretends he has something caught in his throat, clears it, and runs away to hide in his room.

 

Fucking smooth is what he is.

 

*

 

Jaehwan’s worst decision comes in the form of Hongbin’s stupid party. Taekwoon is conveniently busy with work, and so he finds himself pressed up against Sanghyuk’s side as they stand semi awkwardly in the foyer watching a bunch of Hongbin’s juniors from med school and colleagues from the hospital roam around in the living room, getting drunk.

 

Hakyeon, who’s Hongbin’s co-host and on-again-off-again FWB (“It’s complicated, hyung,” Hongbin once told him. “How would you define something where one minute you’re discussing the best suture technique for an open heart surgery and the next you’re trading blowjobs in the on-call room?”), freezes in front of them and smacks Jaehwan hard in the shoulder.

 

“Jyani, you’re here!” he yells, obviously plenty tipsy, grin huge and shiny. “And you brought a cute date! Oh my god!”

 

Jaehwan grimaces, because his ear drums ache, but also he wouldn’t want to scare Sanghyuk off with the date comment. “I had to come,” he explains calmly, hoping that Hakyeon will mellow down along with him. “Hongbin threatened me with bodily harm and all.”

 

Hakyeon laughs, tinkling and loud, and it seems to summon Jaehwan’s stupid best friend, who wanders into the foyer with two shot glasses filled with suspiciously dark purple fluid. 

 

“Jaehwan!” he exclaims, handing the drinks to Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. “Come on in. We’re just getting started.”

 

Jaehwan gives Sanghyuk a cursory glance and receives a shrug in return, so they follow Hongbin and Hakyeon’s retreating backs into the throng of people. Jaehwan usually makes it a point to mingle with people at parties, but this time he’s content with hanging out with Sanghyuk chatting about absolutely nothing and drinking cold beer (Hongbin’s weird purple shot abandoned on the coffee table).

 

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk says in the middle of Jaehwan’s riveting story about his parents’ newly adopted cat. He’s staring dazedly over Jaehwan’s shoulder at the makeshift dance floor.

 

Jaehwan turns around and smack dab in the middle of the crowd, Hakyeon is dry humping Hongbin to the beat as they suck each other’s faces. Jaehwan grimaces. “Yeah,” he sighs, “they do that a lot.”

 

Sanghyuk looks confused for a second. “Um,” he says, staring at Jaehwan. “I thought you – and – Hongbin hyung are – together?”

 

“What? Ew, no,” Jaehwan says reflexively. “Why would you think that?”

 

Sanghyuk’s cheeks color a little bit. “Well, last time at your house – I thought. I mean, Taekwoon hyung doesn’t date, so. I just assumed.”

 

“No,” Jaehwan makes a face. “I mean, I like guys, sure, but Hongbin’s – well, he’s _Hongbin_. Like a brother, almost? The university hospital is closer to our place so he crashes there sometimes when he’s too beat between on-call shifts.”

 

“Oh,” Sanghyuk nods, not exactly meeting Jaehwan’s eyes. Jaehwan realizes belatedly what he just said and the two seconds it takes for Sanghyuk to say his next word is nerve-wrecking. “So does this mean I can ask you to dance, hyung?”

 

Jaehwan’s breath catches in his throat, and all he can do is blink a couple of times before his brain reboots and he’s able to flash his unfailingly dazzling smile. “You can always ask me to dance.”

 

As if Jaehwan’s thirst isn’t enough, Sanghyuk’s an amazing dancer, too. His solid and warm body pressed against Jaehwan’s is torture enough, but he has a certain way of moving it that boils Jaehwan’s blood and makes pleasure trip up his spine. The more they get into it the less coy Sanghyuk becomes and Jaehwan finds himself right against a firm chest, two large hands holding him by the hips. Sanghyuk’s scent seems to invade his whole senses and Jaehwan clings closer, grinds harder, and the low choked off noise he gets is enough to make him whimper.

 

A drunken tangled mess of Hakyeon and Hongbin swings pass them, a muffled chuckle at how gone Jaehwan is reaching his ears.

 

“Get a room, you degenerates,” Jaehwan hisses, much to their delight, judging from the high-pitched giggling they break into.

 

Sanghyuk scoffs, a puff of hot breath against Jaehwan’s face, and it distracts Jaehwan enough he doesn’t see what’s coming.

 

*

 

Jaehwan wakes up with a crick in his neck and a throat so dry he almost hacks out a lung with his first breath. The horrible pain in his skull tells him that he’s hungover, and immediately he recalls being at Hongbin’s party, Sanghyuk’s warm bulk against him.

 

Somebody shifts next to him and Jaehwan realizes he’s sprawled face down on the couch – Hongbin’s garish yellow sofa – and as soon as the person tries to sit up, they’re both groaning in pain.

 

“What the _fuck_?”

 

It’s the first time he’s heard Sanghyuk curse, but Jaehwan doesn’t even get the chance to drink it in because he notices what warrants such a vulgar word instantly, the handcuffs clinking between their wrists.

 

Jaehwan can practically hear Hongbin and Hakyeon’s evil cackling.

 

“Those fuckers,” Jaehwan groans, rubbing at his mess of hair with his free hand. “I’ll kill them.”

 

Sanghyuk sighs, fiddling with the cheap metal around his wrist. “What’s – this doesn’t even make sense. Why would they do this?”

 

Jaehwan can tell from the flimsy quality that it’s a sex toy, and boy – does he really not want to think about his best friend’s torrid sexcapades right now. “I’m sure in their sick little minds it does.”

 

Sanghyuk blinks at him, but doesn’t argue. He tugs at the cuff again, grunting a little. “How do we take these off anyway?”

 

Jaehwan gulps, because he’s suddenly struck with a more urgent need than to be released. “Um,” he says, avoiding Sanghyuk’s eyes. “I think we have a more pressing matter right now.”

 

“What?”

 

“I – uh – really need to take a piss.”

 

Sanghyuk stares and blinks at him as Jaehwan tries not to wince at the steadily increasing pressure in his bladder. Finally he clears his throat and asks quietly, “Where’s the bathroom?”

 

Jaehwan leads the way, trying not to stumble and embarrass himself even further, and Sanghyuk follows closely behind silently. It’s when he’s standing over the toilet bowl does he realize the full extent of his future humiliation.

 

“I – need – kinda need both my hands to,” he pauses, swallowing thickly. Sanghyuk seems to understand enough, letting him tug their handcuffed hands closer to his pants zipper.

 

As soon as Jaehwan’s pants is unzipped, Sanghyuk steps back a little behind him, letting him do what he needs to do. Only he can’t seem to do it, semi-hard dick held awkwardly in one hand, growing more and more embarrassed as the seconds tick by. Sanghyuk shuffles closer to check on him, and Jaehwan almost groans out loud.

 

“What—” there’s a hint of amusement in Sanghyuk’s voice as he chuckles. “Hyung, are you getting hard from me _not_ touching you?”

 

Jaehwan can feel now how massive Sanghyuk is against his back, hyperaware of his size as he looms over his shoulder, large hands framing his sides. “Shut up, oh my god.”

 

In the end they decide to drag Hongbin and Hakyeon out of bed to unlock the cuffs, saving Jaehwan’s bladder from bursting with seconds to spare. He manages to cuff Hongbin on the back of the head as hard as he can before leaving the apartment, trying not to curl up into himself as Sanghyuk drives them back home.

 

*

 

Jaehwan honestly thought things would be awkward after that, but Sanghyuk continually surprises him when he doesn’t only interact with Jaehwan the same way, but also when he asks him out for lunch and a movie. At first Jaehwan convinces himself that they’re just going out as friends, but Sanghyuk catches his hand as they walk from the restaurant to the theater and they keep _holding hands_ and smiling dumbly at each other, that it truly feels like a date.

 

It doesn’t even feel strange when they go home to the same apartment, talking about the date like couples usually do before they part ways. Jaehwan has to look up at Sanghyuk now, and it makes his heart race something fierce.

 

“Did you have a nice time, hyung?”

 

Jaehwan nods, biting his lower lip semi-consciously. “We should do this again soon.”

 

Sanghyuk smiles so brightly Jaehwan has a bit of trouble breathing. “Okay,” he says, exhaling slowly as he leans forward into Jaehwan’s space.

 

It’s the most nervous Jaehwan has felt to be kissing anyone, and it might be ridiculous, but Sanghyuk’s soft lips and hot breath cancel out his nerves somewhat, so Jaehwan lets himself be carried away completely. They don’t let it go too far, breaking apart after a minute or two, and Jaehwan tracks the way Sanghyuk licks at his bottom lip.

 

“Look,” Jaehwan says, voice wavering from being so breathless. “I know you don’t exactly need his approval, but if we’re going to do this, I think I need to talk to Taekwoon first.”

 

Sanghyuk looks completely unfazed, nodding easily. “Sure. Of course.”

 

Jaehwan notices the glint of something in his eyes, the subtle smile on his mouth. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Sanghyuk shakes his head, unable to hide the amused tilt of his lips now. “Talk to hyung if you want to.”

 

“You know something,” Jaehwan accuses, narrowing his eyes. “He’s not gonna punch me in the throat for wanting to date you, is he?”

 

Sanghyuk laughs. “No, he’s not. Just talk to him. I have some reading to do. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Jaehwan watches him leave, trying not to imagine the extent of damage Taekwoon is capable of in terms of bodily harm.

 

*

 

Despite Sanghyuk’s insistence, Jaehwan approaches Taekwoon around dinnertime with his heart lodged in his throat. Taekwoon is gentle most of the time, but Jaehwan’s aware of how fiercely protective his best friend is, has even experienced being the protected one when they were still kids. Taekwoon doesn’t look particularly intimidating right that moment, in his line friends pajamas, the one Jaehwan bought him for Christmas last year, but still. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Taekwoon doesn’t look up from dicing the chicken, but he hums in acknowledgement. Jaehwan’s beginning to doubt his decision to bring the issue up when he’s holding a large knife in his hand, but he perseveres. 

 

“I have to tell you something,” he begins, speaking through a suddenly dry mouth. “Well, I have to talk to you about something.”

 

Taekwoon pauses to look at him this time, tilting his head. “What is it?”

 

“I don’t – really know how to say this to you, but I don’t want anything to be awkward between us, so I have _got_ to tell you,” Jaehwan pauses, heaving a large breath, trying not to sweat in front of Taekwoon’s direct, focused gaze. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I sorta have a thing for Sanghyuk.”

 

It comes out in a jumbled, rushed mess, and as soon as Jaehwan can breathe again he sees Taekwoon cocking an eyebrow and going back to his chopping board. “Anyone with functioning eyes can tell you have a thing for Sanghyuk.”

 

“But,” Jaehwan gulps, forcing his voice out even as a meek, strangled squeak. “I’m – gonna – date Sanghyuk. Your brother.”

 

“I know who Sanghyuk is, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon says airily.

 

“Y-you don’t think,” Jaehwan gulps, barely able to meet Taekwoon’s eyes. “It’s not weird for you?”

 

Taekwoon drops his knife to give his full attention to Jaehwan. “You’re both consenting adults,” he shrugs. “I mean, you don’t still see him as the little kid who used to trail after us all the time, do you?”

 

“No!” Jaehwan is quick to reply, shaking his head. “Uh, definitely not a little kid.”

 

“So, no, not weird for me,” Taekwoon says, scoffing after a little pause. “I’m actually glad you two are gonna stop mooning over each other like a couple of idiots in my presence.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Taekwoon smirks, as evil as a chicken-chopping cook in a cartoon pajamas can look. “That kid has a crush on you the size of Jupiter. Why do you think I never talk about him to you? I knew you’d be all – ga ga over him when you discover how - _grown_ he is, now.”

 

Jaehwan’s insides sort of flutter as he tries not to blush or swoon. “I’m – uh, okay. So. I’ll leave you to your cooking?”

 

“I’ll tell you when dinner’s ready,” Taekwoon waves him off before calling for him again. “I’m happy for you guys, but, uh – please just refrain from anything explicit where I can see or hear, okay?”

 

This time Jaehwan really does blush. Extensively.

 

*

 

It’s halfway through their second date when Jaehwan realizes that the overwhelming torrent of lust he felt the first time he opened the front door to Sanghyuk isn’t there anymore. He still wants to jump the guy’s bones, for sure, but he’s also feeling all sorts of _soft_ and _fuzzy_ about pretty much everything Sanghyuk does and is – the way his eyes disappear when he laughs, the deep and warm tone of his voice, the clever curve of his lips as he talks and smiles.

 

They’re navigating the crowd on the street, holding hands, and instead of being hyperaware of how large Sanghyuk’s hand is, Jaehwan’s thinking of how amazing it feels against his instead. Sanghyuk leans closer so Jaehwan can hear what he’s saying among the noise, and Jaehwan gets a whiff of his clean boy smell. He feels it behind his ribcage, heart skipping a beat or two, instead of lower in his body, and that’s when Jaehwan knows.

 

He might just be in trouble. Also, possibly, a little bit in love.

 

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk has stopped talking, looking down at Jaehwan worriedly, a delicate furrow in between his brows. “Is something wrong?”

 

Jaehwan exhales shakily, and his heart rattles, trying not to drown in the deep pools of Sanghyuk’s eyes. “Nothing,” he says, smiling gently. His thumb rubs circles into the back of Sanghyuk’s hand.

 

There must be something in his eyes that gives him away, though, because Sanghyuk takes both his hands and pulls him closer. Jaehwan breaks, then, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and burying his face into the broad chest in front of him. Sanghyuk lets him, breathing calmly as people pass them by. 

 

“Do you want to skip the movie and just go home?” Sanghyuk’s voice rumbles from where Jaehwan’s head is resting, and he nods slowly.

 

The subway ride back feels like a blur, and Jaehwan only comes back to himself when Sanghyuk closes the front door of the apartment behind them. It’s a sweet balance of frantic and careful the way they move to Jaehwan’s bedroom, slow kisses and tripping feet making them breathlessly giggle. Jaehwan gets in one last deep kiss before pulling away, backed into his bed’s edge, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Is this okay?” he asks, barely whispering. Sanghyuk stares at his mouth, nodding surely. “I’m just – gonna—” he pauses, drops onto the bed while undoing Sanghyuk’s jeans, encouraged by the way the other is playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. When he manages to rid Sanghyuk of his pants, the sight of the erection makes all the breath escape him in a whoosh. “Holy _sh_ —”

 

Sanghyuk blushes, hair in his eyes as Jaehwan looks up at him. “Ah, hyung,” he murmurs embarrassedly, although he doesn’t try to stop Jaehwan from leaning in. Jaehwan licks a broad stripe across the head without preamble, earning him a stuttered gasp. Sanghyuk bites his bottom lip, and Jaehwan keeps going, circling the girth with one hand and mouthing at the tip. Sanghyuk’s thigh flexes under the hand he has splayed over it, hips minutely bucking forward.

 

Jaehwan pulls off just to tap the cock against his lips, jerking the length as he does so. “Can’t wait to have this inside me.”

 

“Oh, god,” Sanghyuk groans, burying his fingers into Jaehwan’s hair and holding on. Jaehwan moans at the way it stretches his mouth, the heavy weight of it on his tongue, the taste of it in his throat. Sanghyuk muffles his curses behind pursed lips until Jaehwan drags his nails down the generous curve of his ass and down the back of his thighs. “ _Shit. Fuck._ ”

 

Jaehwan’s always been sort of proud of his dick sucking skills. It never matter as much as tonight, though. The breathless and desperate pitch of Sanghyuk’s voice makes Jaehwan’s own dick twitch in his jeans, and he takes one hand off to undo them. He hums eagerly when Sanghyuk’s hips uncontrollably jerk, cock drooling precome into his mouth. “Such a big boy,” he simpers, laughing when Sanghyuk tugs on his hair and whines.

 

“I can’t,” Sanghyuk chokes. “ _Hyung_ , I’m gonna come.”

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Jaehwan coos, curling his tongue around as he strokes Sanghyuk’s twitching cock. “You can come again for hyungie later, can’t you?”

 

Sanghyuk whimpers, nods, and then comes with a shaky moan, hands cupping the back of Jaehwan’s head reverently. Jaehwan takes it all, slurping obscenely and licking him clean afterwards, laughing at how Sanghyuk’s thighs tremble with sensitivity. Sanghyuk cradles him close as Jaehwan mouths along the divots of his abs, letting him come down from his climax. 

 

“God, Jaehwan hyung,” he mumbles, head rolling back on the pillows, flushed from his chest right up to his ears. It’s a terribly beautiful sight and Jaehwan has to bite his lip to keep from blurting it out.

 

He reaches into the nightstand drawer to get the lube and condom instead, straddling Sanghyuk’s torso as he does so. “Yeah? You ready for the main event, Hyukie?”

 

“Let me do it, hyung,” Sanghyuk says, sweat dripping down his temple. As soon as Jaehwan hands him the items, he drops them to the side and yanks Jaehwan by the legs to hover over him, smirking roguishly. “I’ve got you.”

 

Indeed. Jaehwan’s dizzy with arousal, the feel of Sanghyuk’s large frame looming above him making his legs fall open. He can see both their dicks down his body, and the contrast makes his blood sing. Sanghyuk’s darker, thicker, and longer cock brushes against his and Jaehwan’s breath hitches. He rolls over obediently, arching his back as if to present himself. Sanghyuk makes a satisfied noise and then there are huge hands palming him open. A thick, slick finger pushes in, and Jaehwan keens helplessly. Sanghyuk coos at him softly, which drives him even crazier, and makes him whine for more and more.

 

It takes what feels like an hour for Sanghyuk to finger him open, and by the time he’s loose enough Jaehwan is a pile of melted limbs and sensitive skin, panting into the sheets. Sanghyuk rubs the dimples in the curve of his back and asks how he wants it, and Jaehwan nearly collapses with want. He rolls over wordlessly, dragging Sanghyuk down for a kiss that only lasts until Sanghyuk presses the tip of his dick to Jaehwan’s rim, teasingly eager.

 

“Yes, please,” Jaehwan moans, legs wrapped around Sanghyuk’s waist. “C’mon, baby. Need you inside.”

 

Sanghyuk smiles down at him, painfully boyish, and pushes in. The stretch is unlike anything Jaehwan’s experienced before – overwhelmingly good and pleasurable, but he thinks it’s mostly has to do with it being Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk’s lips go slack as Jaehwan opens up for him, breathy moans and stuttered breaths mingling between them. 

 

“You feel so good,” Sanghyuk says, kissing and mouthing down Jaehwan’s jaw to his neck, determined to leave a mark. He thrusts gently in and out twice before slowing down. “Am I – is this okay?”

 

Jaehwan nods, humming in pleasure. And then promptly chokes on air, because Sanghyuk starts _really_ screwing him, his big dick punching the breath out of Jaehwan’s lungs, stuffing him so good. “Holy – _shit_.”

 

“So fucking responsive,” Sanghyuk groans, obviously admiring the way Jaehwan’s whole body tremble underneath him, lip bitten raw and pleasured moans escaping him in bursts in time with his thrusts.

 

Jaehwan yelps when Sanghyuk changes the angle, ramming into his prostate with an almost boyish and smug glee. It’s getting even harder to breathe, and Jaehwan feels so _full_ and aroused. His orgasm is tightly coiled inside, balls swollen and so primed he can hardly think. “Shit – fuck. _Fuck_ , baby boy. You’re dicking me so well, oh god. _Baby_.”

 

It seems to spur Sanghyuk even more, and though Jaehwan didn’t think it was possible, he thrusts even harder and deeper, hips rocking so fast it’s damn near painful. Jaehwan comes with a surprised and loud shout, shaking like a leaf and strung so taut he’s almost seizing. Sanghyuk lets him ride most of it down before fucking into him again, muscles bunching and skin glistening with sweat. He looks like a golden god – massive and powerful – above Jaehwan.

 

Sanghyuk’s orgasm comes just as unpredicted as Jaehwan’s, and he collapses onto Jaehwan’s chest, whimpering into the crook of his neck like he needs to be coddled. Jaehwan strokes his hair and tells him how amazing he did, how incredible his cock felt, how big and strong Sanghyuk is.

 

The kiss after they’ve gathered their breaths is nothing like anything they’ve ever had before. It isn’t hungry or obscene or even desperate. It’s unhurried and deep and soft, almost like coming home.

 

The smile Sanghyuk gives him feels even more like that – coming home and falling in love and not worrying about whether someone is going to catch him.

 

*

 

“You two are disgusting,” Taekwoon says, deadpan and in true Taekwoon fashion.

 

Jaehwan doesn’t let go of Sanghyuk’s ear, toying with it while cocking an eyebrow at his roommate. “We’re not even doing anything.”

 

Taekwoon stabs at his noodles with a zeal. “You should see your own faces. Your smiles are gross.”

 

Sanghyuk laughs and ignores his brother, stuffing his face with dinner as best as he can with one hand clutched tightly in his boyfriend’s. Jaehwan is content just watching him eat, and when Taekwoon kicks him in the shin under the table he sticks his tongue out and keeps staring.

 

“How’s the apartment hunting going?” 

 

Sanghyuk slurps at his noodle once before looking up at Taekwoon. “About that,” he smiles sheepishly. “I was just wondering. Wouldn’t it be easier and economical if I just stay here with you guys?”

 

Taekwoon scoffs. “Absolutely not. You think mom would be okay with you living together with your boyfriend?”

 

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk gasps with a dramatic flair. “You wouldn’t tell her, would you?”

 

“Oh, I definitely would,” Taekwoon grins. It’s a pretty terrifying sight. “Especially if you won’t stop this lovey dovey goop when I’m in this house.”

 

Jaehwan blows a raspberry from across the table, because he’s clearly the most mature person in the room. “You’re absolutely no fun.”

 

“You’re just noticing that now?” Taekwoon says drily.

 

There’s a muffled noise from next to Jaehwan. It takes a half minute for him to figure out that it’s coming from Sanghyuk. He’s whining pitifully, eyes comically large and wet, and he’s aiming a ridiculously adorable pout in Taekwoon’s direction.

 

Taekwoon just snorts and continues eating.

 

Jaehwan is determined to be the hero, now. “What about that thing you said about us being two consenting adults, then? Don’t we have the right to make a decision about living together?”

 

Taekwoon looks at Jaehwan, then turns to Sanghyuk. “You can do whatever you want. Pay your share of the rent and bills, and tell mom the truth when she asks where you’ll be sleeping in our two-bedroom apartment. Because she will.”

 

Sanghyuk sniffs, sobs, then buries his face into his arms.

 

Taekwoon looks at Jaehwan again, a full-fledged smirk on his face. “He’s your problem now. Congratulations.”

 

Jaehwan shrugs, drops his chopsticks, and hugs his large boyfriend in consolation. His two arms barely fit around Sanghyuk’s body, but he’s seen that coming anyway.

 

They probably make a hilarious picture, but they _fit_.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me seventy eight years to finish this. and it's not even epic (//__\\\\) [although when has my fic ever been?]. this gave me so much grief i almost scrapped the whole thing, wrote a crackfic about sanghyuk squishing jaehwan while they were having sex and titled it "hyulk". but i didn't. so there's that. anyway. i guess it's probably why this might've seemed disjointed or clunky - because i was in completely different headspaces when i was writing different parts of this story. i'm terribly sorry for the quality and for being MIA. i had been (and am still?) severely unmotivated, on top of rl being incredibly stressful at times, and i'm not even sure if i'll be writing or posting much fics after this. i hope you guys enjoyed this, though, and feel free to follow me on twitter (where i'm most active, i suppose) or tumblr. thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> twt (personal): @rustysilhouette | twt (fic): @chwimmins | tumblr: leehungbin


End file.
